A Different Kind of Tamer
by thestormflamestinger6235
Summary: What will happen when Jeroiak, a young Beast Tamer of Maple World and his animal companions go through a mysterious portal and end up at Shinjuku Park in Japan, and meet the Digimon Tamers? Will they be able to stop an evil that threatens all worlds? Will Jeroiak and friends be able to return home? Will they even want to?
1. The Beginning

_Somewhere outside Henesys, Victoria Island, Maple World..._

Jeroiak, a Beast Tamer with black cat ears and tail, whacked a few Shrooms with his scepter, before activating Snow Leopard Guardian mode, then slashing through another dozen Shrooms with Lai. _Take that!_ Jeroiak thought, smirking as he completely destroyed an Orange Mushroom. Then he looked around. "Well, we're done here." He said aloud, before returning to normal, and walking back to Henesys.

 _Henesys Market_

Jeroiak chatted with the merchants as he sold items he picked up from monsters for mesos, and some healing items. He paid the merchants and walked off to Henesys Park, nearby. _Time to relax with my friends._ He thought, sitting on a bench, as Eka the hawk, Lai the snow leopard, Arby the cat, and Fort the bear appeared around him. "You did well out there, kid." Lai praised, gruffly. "Yeah, you were awesome, Jeroiak!" Arby agreed. Eka snorted, ruffling her purplish-pink feathers. "You need more training." she stated, somewhat rudely. "Wait, what's going on?" Fort said, having been distracted by a butterfly nearby.

"Nothing, Fort. Thanks for the encouragement, everyone." Jeroiak replied to his animal companions, his black tail flicking. Suddenly, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, what is that?" Jeroiak asked, pointing.

"It seems to be a portal, but...one shouldn't be there." Lai said, thinking.

"We should check it out!" Arby chimed.

Jeroiak nodded, standing up. "Alrighty." he said, starting to approach the portal.

"I dislike this..." Eka muttered, as the four animals followed Jeroiak, as he entered the portal.

 _Meanwhile, at Shinjuku Central Park, Japan..._

Takato Matsuki was at the park, under one of the dinosaur themed jungle gyms, with his friends Henry and Suzie Wong, Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama, Kazu Shoida, and Kenta Kitawaga. Everyone's respective Digimon partners were there as well: Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Renamon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon. They were all playing the Digimon card game or trading cards. "Ha! Take that Kazu!" Kenta called, having played a powerful combo against his fellow Tamer.

Suddenly, all of their D-Arcs started beeping, alerting them to a Digital Field emerging.

Rika was the first to react. "Looks like 5 coming through, but no data on them yet. Close too." she stated, quickly gathering her things, the other Tamers following suit. "I was wondering when another Digimon would come through." Ryo said, grinning.

The Tamers and Digimon rushed to the site of the field, as the familiar fog appeared. "Everyone, get ready!" Takato called, a Digivolution card in hand.

As if out of nowhere, a shape appeared out of the fog, appearing to be humanoid, with cat ears and tail. The figure then fell over.

Henry cautiously approached the figure, Terriermon on his shoulder. "Hey, it's just a kid, though why he has cat body parts I have no idea." Terriermon called to the group, who moved closer, still on guard. The D-Arcs did say five.

The figure spoke. "Hey, these ears and tail are natural, but I'm still human." he said, revealing to be what sounded like a teenage male. Henry helped him up.

The newcomer looked around at the group, ears twitching. "Hello, my name is Jeroiak. Where the heck am I?" he asked.

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	2. New World, New Faces

**_(AN: I am so sorry that this took so long to update, writer's block is a major pain!)_**

Jeroiak slowly got to his feet, looking over the group around him. "Is anyone going to answer me?" He asked, tightening his grip on his scepter as he noticed the various creatures with the group.

Henry was the one who spoke. "You are in Shinjuku Central Park, Jeroiak." He said, to which Jeroiak tilted his head.

"What world is that in?" The Beast Tamer asked, confused.

The group shared glances. "I don't think this kid's a Digimon." Takato said.

"What's a Digimon?" Jeroiak asked.

Surprisingly, Lopmon spoke up. "You're staring at 7 of them, silly!" She said, smiling.

Jeroiak's jaw hit the ground. So that little brown and pink bunny/dog creature was basically saying that it, the green and white one, the yellow bipedal fox, the cyborg dragon, the red dinosaur, the robot, and the floating pink bird-thing were all the same thing? This was definitely not Maple World. Jeroiak started to get worried. "Lal? Eka? Fort? Arby? Where are you guys?" he called out, his tail moving back and forth.

"Who is he calling out to?" Ryo asked aloud.

"Likely the other four our D-Arcs alerted us to!" Rika answered, her eyes narrowing at Jeroiak. "You have explaining to do, catboy." she growled.

Before Jeroiak could retort, a snow leopard, a brown bear, an anthro black and white cat, and a purple hawk appeared behind the Beast Tamer, causing all the Digimon Tamers but Rika and Ryo to step back somewhat.

"There's no doubt now: These are the 5 we were alerted to." Ryo stated.

"Now, tell us who you all are before we have to delete you!" Rika demanded.


End file.
